Storage area networks (SAN) provide storage which may be used for supporting a computing environment. A virtual environment may utilize a SAN for providing data storage for virtual machines implemented in the virtual environment. Virtual machines allow virtualization of an actual physical computing system and may communicate with the SAN for storage of data processed and generated during its operation. To optimize storage space utilization, thin provisioning may be used for allocation of storage space to the virtual machines on the basis of minimum space utilization by each virtual machine at a time.